


in my position (you wouldn't hesitate)

by storypaint (possibilityleft)



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/storypaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, Panty/Brief, pegging.  <em> He was trying not to feel as ridiculous as the position demanded, especially since he could hear Panty behind him fumbling with straps and buckles and cursing under her breath when they snapped on her fingers.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	in my position (you wouldn't hesitate)

Brief was not a desperate man.

Okay, that sentence was completely untrue. He was more than a little desperate to have some kind of love life. But he wasn't indiscriminate. Maybe that was the better way to put it. He could date any number of girls who were attracted to his father's wealth and power, if he wanted. But he was stuck on her.

He could wait for Panty to fall in love with him, no matter how long that took. That was patience. That wasn't desperate. So screw what people would say about this if they found out. If she told him that she wanted to do _this_ , with him, the terms of the deal didn't matter. He wanted to be with her, whatever that involved.

Considering how... uncomfortably their last attempt had ended, maybe it made a kind of sense that Panty didn't want to ride him. That mess was mostly taken care of, according to Garterbelt, but his reassurances had been less enthusiastic when Brief turned down his very kind offer to make sure.

So Panty had muttered something about "other kinds of fucking," and now he was here in her bed, his ass sticking up in the air. He was trying not to feel as ridiculous as the position demanded, especially since he could hear Panty behind him fumbling with straps and buckles and cursing under her breath when they snapped on her fingers.

Then her fingers were on him, trailing over his butt almost thoughtfully, and Brief jerked at the oddly gentle touch. He was suddenly hard, painfully hard against his thigh, and when Panty's hand drifted down to cup his balls, he almost came right there, squirming in her grasp.

"Calm down, Geekboy," she scolded, and he dreamed there was affection in the nickname. The aroused flush on his face spread down his neck. Panty rested her elbow on the small of his back for a moment as she picked up a small bottle. He crained his neck around but then stiffened with his gaze forward when she first touched his asshole with the lube. The stuff was cold and he shuddered involuntarily from the strange feeling.

Panty hummed to herself, apparently pleased by his reaction. Without warning, she doused her fingers in the stuff and pushed into him. When he gasped, she put her free hand on his back and patted him twice, awkwardly.

"Loosen up," she demanded. "This is kinda gross, but I'm doing it for you."

Brief took a deep breath and did his best. After a few experimental thrusts, the burning began to lessen, but that was when she put another finger in. He clutched at the bedsheets, trembling, as she began to scissor her fingers back and forth.

"I hope this is going to fit," she commented from behind him, and he shut his eyes as she shifted on the bed and he felt the strap-on bump against his leg. It felt _huge_ , he thought, although that might have been because he was so overwhelmed by the sensation of her fingers in his ass.

When he finally began to feel a little loose, she withdrew her fingers, wiping them on the bedspread.

"Let's do this," she said. "I always wanted to know what it was like doing the fucking."

She shifted again until he could feel the end of the dildo brush his buttcheek. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that she was carefully guiding it with both hands, looking adorably concentrated. He smiled, and then the head brushed against his hole. He immediately wanted to tighten up again, but tried another deep breath.

She pushed into him, and it was like the fingers, but again not. She had to move slowly at first so he could get used to it, and because the strap-on was slippery. He felt full so quickly, almost like he had to crap, but then that passed. There was more burning, but eventually she stopped moving against him. He could feel the extremely weird sensation of plastic balls (she'd picked a realistic one, apparently) pressed against his.

"P-p-panty," he stuttered, overcome with emotion, seconds from telling her how much he loved her, even when she came up with weird sex positions like this.

And then she began to thrust her hips, and he couldn't tell her anything, could hardly speak beyond a gurgle. This was weird and a little painful but good, good in a totally unexpected way, and he was so hard he thought he was going to explode. She bent over him a little, shifting positions, and her breasts brushed his back. He could feel her hard nipples for a second, and he listened to her groan behind him.

"Yes, yes!" she screamed, speeding up until it almost really hurt again, but then her pounding hit something amazing, and he yelled out her name. She laughed, sounding breathless and triumphant, and that was so hot that he was coming, spilling warmly all over the sheets, with red behind his eyes and a kind of satisfaction he'd never felt before. She thrust into him twice more before raking her fingernails down his spine and orgasming too.

When his hearing came back, she was carefully pulling back out of him, leaving him with an oddly bereft feeling. She fumbled with the harness again and he lifted a hand, wanting to help her, but he was so exhausted that it was all he could do to lay flat, his legs spread, and try to breathe.

She pulled it off and threw the harness into a corner of the room. Then she pranced over to the bedside and kissed him on his upper cheek, the only part of his face not buried in a pillow.

"I have to do that again sometime," she said. "I came so hard!"

"Mmph," Brief mumbled into his pillow, excited by the prospect, but thoroughly uninterested at the moment.

"Next time I'll bring a bigger one," she said, as her phone started ringing. She answered it as she picked up her clothes and threw them on, howling enough casual abuse at Garterbelt that Brief knew it was serious. There was a Ghost out there sometime, and it was time to work instead of play.

She left, goodbye forgotten. After a few long moments, Brief turned over on his back.

He was grinning ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Panty/Brief, pegging. Wrote it for the kink meme and then realized the prompt on the meme was actually Stocking/Brief. Oh well.


End file.
